Flexible lamp chains are usually widely used in outdoor environments, such as building contour illumination and cove lighting. Generally this type of lamp chains is slim and flexible and then can be simply bent to any shape, and this type of lamp chains also meets IP65 requirement or higher IP levels for outdoor use. Actually, the structure of a flexible lamp chain is very simple. A flexible PCB is embedded into a flexible and transparent glue. However, the difficulty of making this type of flexible lamp chain lies in a potting process.
The prior art discloses a method of making a flexible lamp chain, wherein, a potting material is directly potted in a flexible PCB board provided with an LED assembly, and the advantage lies in a simple process procedure and a low cost. However, the disadvantage is also very obvious, that is, the potting material may easily strip off the PCB board and the waterproof property is also poor. Another existing method for making the flexible lamp chain lies in placing a flexible PCB board in a receiving groove of a potting material and then potting the opening of the receiving groove. This advantage of this making method lies in a low cost, use of less potting material and waterproof property, and while the disadvantage is that the PCB board per se cannot be arranged evenly in the receiving groove, and thus the PCB board is arranged twisted in the finished flexible lamp chain and is not beautiful in appearance. The most conventional method is to directly package the PCB using a potting material, which achieves fine waterproof effect, however, this still cannot arrange the PCB board evenly in the flexible lamp chain.